Some odd sense of humanity
by Atelphobia
Summary: I don't understand you, or anything about you. I don't like you, however murder, of any degree is unjustified. You're sickening, a waste of my time, but I won't let anything happen to you. Why? Because even though you don't seem human, you are, and there might just be some odd sense of humanity hidden behind those disgustingly deceit filled words you utter.


**Author Drabble: It took me three days to research and map out to the best of my ability, how Shizuo and Izaya act because I received this request only two damn days after really getting into it. So please, bear with me, feel free to tell me if I screwed up, I don't mind. I literally did map out the best possible course of actions! Also, I don't know if I want to continue this, I might, or I might not, it depends on feedback. It's supposed to go slow, just so you know. 3**

**Go and read it wonderful people!**

"You are a monster, nothing more than that. That is why you'll never win, because you're a simple minded, untamed beast." I heard him say, the words falling from his lips like something thick, something toxic.

He was baiting me, willing me to charge at him blindly. His words hit me with enough force to send me flying. It wasn't so much what he told me, but it was more that he was the one telling me. He was the monster, and he was telling me that I was? That was the most sickening prospect I've ever heard. Unlike my previous failed attempts to stay calm and collected, this attempt was going well so far. Even with his constant insults aimed toward me, I was more or less unfazed. That didn't mean this was any less difficult. I was finding it fairly hard to keep my cool and not let my anger overcome my better judgment. How could I not be having a hard time? This pest irked me. His very existence annoyed me. Knowing he was still alive caused my blood to boil. It reached catastrophic temperatures just at the thought of him still being able to breathe. At this point, I was fully convinced I would never have a life free of violence so long as he stood as proudly as he did now. He would always follow the same mundane ritual. He'd find me, lure me in with blood lust, then manage to escape everything I threw at him, literally. His ego repulsed me, and yet, my constant willingess to fail is what boosted it.

He stood there, as cocky as ever. He wore an incredibly sly smile over his almost ageless features. His stance screamed egoistic phrases. His shoulders slacked, and his body was shaped in some odd curve type thing. He wasn't taking me seriously, as usual. This angered me. He always liked to mock me, toy with me, almost as though I was some stupid animal. I was not an animal. I was not stupid. I was nothing of the sort. Violence was not something I could control, nor could I control my rampages. The way I snapped when angry, there was nothing I could really do about it. It was normal. Things happened to piss me off. There were a few people I would willingly kill. That was not me however. Killing was not something I ever thought of doing, or would ever enjoy doing. If anything, I did my best to avoid it. I wanted a peaceful life, something to reflect upon. I would prefer living happily by myself in my city over this routine. I didn't have to do it? No, I did. I never attacked anyone just because. They lit me up like a fire. What happens when someone creates a spark they cannot control? They get burned. He happened to do this all the time. While he claimed to love humans, he did everything he could to make their lives as miserable as possible. He played with them to see their reactions. The sick nutcase that he was... He enjoyed it. I wasn't like the others. He couldn't control me. He couldn't make me see his 'reason.' That was why I was an animal. That is why he loved to hate me. My words were as solid as I was, while his words were as slippery as he was. I gave chase, and he would run away. His laughter emitting as this routine game of tag went on.

Today was not the day to play this game however. I had to remain calm. It was the only way for my plan to work. I hadn't come across this form of understanding on my own of course, but it did make sense. If this didn't work, that man, that creature, certainly was not human. I refused to look him in the eyes, so I shifted my attention to the sky. It wasn't doing any better than I was. The dark storm systems hovered over the city, making it look darker than it was. It was an odd, twilight type of state, thanks to the presence of the lighting. They roared angrily, in almost the same way that I did. They were angry with something. Some say that thunderheads can predict events that were about to unfold. If one were to see a storm system, that meant something bad was going to happen. It didn't mean that the person who saw it would experience something bad, it was just someone out there in the world. As they coated the midnight sky even more, I realized that this couldn't have been a good thing.

"Tch..." I uttered under my breath, hoping that he didn't hear me. My luck while around him always seemed to run dry however.

"Awe, what's wrong? Did I upset you? Have you finally decided that you will see reason?" He asked, his words ringing in my ear canal. I growled quietly, gritting my teeth. This flea... Remaning calm with him around was becoming harder. Much, much harder.

Calm... Just stay calm...

His soft laugh echoed slightly in my ears, his voice easily draped itself over the snarky phrases he uttered, "Oh... You think I can't see you? I can see how hard it is for you... Do you really think an abomination like you can stay calm? You were made to destroy. It's fun seeing you do it. The ecstacy I feel, especially upon seeing the reactions my beloved little humans have. It's a breath taking sight." He stated almost dramatically, letting his coat fall off of his shoulders, leaving his hands in the pockets of said coat.

I focused on him for a few moments, then quickly turning away, trying to drown out anything he said. It was difficult to drop your guard slightly around someone I hated with a ferver. It was like trying to put my guard down in an unlikable neighborhood. Why compare it to that? Because, there would be times were someone would feel like they should let their guard down out of cockiness and that ended up getting them killed because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyone knew that if one hand to handle something, they should handle it to the best of their ability. Now with the thunderheads brewing I didn't want to think of what the universe is going to say happens, simply because it might involve me.

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my pants, my eyes taking stabs at him before turning back to the ground. In that brief window of time, he put on his best smirk for me, "Oh Shizu-chan... Just how long are you going to keep this up? You're too wild to pull this off. Just what kind of game are you playing, huh? Excite me." He said, almost whispering the last phrase, his eyes drifting slightly to the corner of their sockets before pulling back to look at me.

His tone of voice was so even. He was making fun of me, of course. Still, I refused to let my anger get the better of me this time. If I did, then everything would fall out of balance and all of my previous statements would lose meaning. I couldn't move just yet, he had to move first. The effort I was putting into this was staggering. The moment he took a step forward, was the moment this became a free-for-all. I still was not sure if this would work. At any rate, it could get me killed, but I didn't care too much about that currently. No one would really be hurt, it was far too early in the morning for anyone to be awake. Although, in this city, nothing was ever certain.

My belief was that it was time for that pest to come down from his throne. Anything else was extra, even though it was very cruel, very dangerous. No, I didn't have many other options since I reached my limit in terms of possibilities. I just wanted to relax, and enjoy my life. I didn't have to do something so cruel. However...

No, I didn't have to think about this. I couldn't think about this. It would just break me down. The thoughts made me increasingly sick to my stomach.

He snickered condescendingly, "If you're going to just stand there doing nothing fun, just staring at the ground, then I guess I can leave." He stated plainly, shrugging his shoulders.

"You try to leave, and I'll beat you into a bloody pulp." I threatened, looking at him fiercly.

He gave me a small smile, his facial features radiating just how little he cared about anything I said, "The thing is, is that you think you can stop me Shizu-chan. Even though I do have lots of fun playing with you, I do have things I have to tend to. I can't play with you forever, nor can I wait for you to decide when our play dates begin."

"I don't care. Just try it. Watch what'll happen." I replied, hoping my gaze would have enough force to wipe that smug smile off of his face for me. Sadly, I knew that wouldn't occur, so I went back to simply looking at the ground beneath me. If only looks really could kill, I would have killed him with mine a long time ago. A murderous gaze would really be considered a murderous gaze. The silliness of the notion perked me up a little bit. That was until I began contemplating the plan that I had conjoured.

Just as he baited me, I would have to bait him. He believed me to be weak minded, dumb. I may have needed some help setting this plan and getting it underway, but that didn't mean I was stupid. I wasn't stupid. I was capable. I just chose never to sink to his level. Someone with my strength could easily tear into a body and rip someone's heart out and squeeze it of all juices, like one would squeeze a lemon. That was not who I was however. I chose to live in peace, as much as I could until this flea jumped into the scene. I hated being angry.

He just set me off with his pompous demeanor, that's all. If I could catch him and at least scare him into the thought that I would kill him, maybe he'd disappear forever.

He smirked at me, placing a hand on the back of his head, acting as though he had been hearing these constant conversations with myself, "Oh... Shizu-chan... Don't let your power get to that single celled brain of yours. Just because you could kill me doesn't mean you could ever catch me and be able to kill me. Killing requires intelligence and knowledge. The knowledge of how to do it, and enough intelligence to get away with it. Don't you think? You have neither."

He moved forward, bringing his air of confidence with him. I kept myself grounded, taking in deep breaths to keep myself relaxed. I just had to handle a little while longer. My eyes refused to meet his at such a close range. It might send me into a frenzy. I knew for a fact having him this close to me would send me into a frenzy, I would attempt to grab him and beat him senseless. Even as I felt him circle around me, and nothing else but that, I couldn't help but feel the allure of taking his life away from him. I would much rather he leave me alone, however I didn't see that coming for some time. He knew how I felt about this. There was no way this creature, this pest, was unaware of my compromise. It's just that he refused to abide by said compromise. I let out a sigh and fished out a half empty packet of cigarettes out of my pocket, propping one of the sticks up and taking it between my lips. I didn't light it, it wasn't time to do so.

"I can feel how tense you are. You can't keep your hands off of me forever, can you? Why? Because you want me, in some retrospect. That's the only way I'd disappear. You'd have to do away with me, but then you'd really be a monster, wouldn't you? You already know that though. How about it? Let's play one of our friendly games of tag and have some fun while I'm still here." He proposed, tapping the area under my chin with a slender finger. Where I found the will to stay relaxed after he deliberately touched me, I have no idea.

I took in another deep breath, reaching for my lighter, deciding it was time to take in a few breaths of tobacco. They say that people who smoke did it to relieve stress and tension. It didn't exactly help, but I suppose it was fine. Just another habit of mine. I knew it was unhealthy, however, it wasn't like I needed someone to lecture me about that either. Besides, I had to wait a little longer, and this was another way to deal with the stress implimented by daily occurances. I wanted to be sure this would work, because if I couldn't do it, I probably would never have a peaceful life.

I was told that if I was willing to kill Izaya, I should be willing to look for alternatives. Even if the unthinkable was an option, I should be willing to consider it and follow through. Part of me was willing, while the rest of me wanted to lurch and vomit uncontrollably. The reason I was somewhat willing was because if the routine is as follows, nothing I do would ever kill him. Nothing I do would ever kill Izaya. While I could hurt him, I could never kill him. That was probably my fault. I wasn't him. I could not let another human being die. I hated him, but again, I'd be much happier if he left me be and let me try to pursue a normal life without the daily disturbances that he caused me. That was probably never going to happen however. If he killed me, that would be fine too, though I don't think he possessed the ability to end my life. In the end, I probably wouldn't let him kill me anyway.

I lifted my head up, my eyes locking on his. For a moment, he seemed to be thinking... His features cast downward, his eyes looked filled with confusion. He was looking at the ground as well. His body had gone from being used as a taunting weapon to more so a lifeless doll as his mind probably wandered. I once heard he was a normal kid before, he wasn't always like this. Maybe that's what came into his mind. I did occassionally wonder what would have happened had we not hated each other almost instantly. Though, I never really dwelled on the subject because it couldn't work that way. It would never, because I hated him so much. I don't think he ever really had a chance. I wouldn't give him one regardless, it wasn't worth it to me.

As soon as he noticed me looking at him, his smug smile immediately returned to him. He kept his hands in his pockets, his eyes screaming indifference toward me. He just loved taunting me. He loved shattering any tranquility I had. I loathed everything that he stood for. He fed off of that. Did he enjoy seeing my misery? Did he enjoy seeing me cause collateral damage? What was all of this? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Not letting me enjoy my life, that was a fact that I couldn't understand. Why should he care? I wasn't anything particularly important to him. Maybe he was bored? He hated me, he thought of me as nothing more than a monster. He loved his humans, so he messed with them. He hated me, because he believed I wasn't human because I couldn't be controlled. Why did he mess with me then? I had no idea. All this waiting was giving me the time to rationalize and ask questions I had never asked before.

He hates me... Because I am not one of his humans... but just what does he want out of me?

I scowled at him, "Why can't you just leave me alone... Let me live in some sense of tranquility?"

I don't think he was paying attention. That or he just plain ignored me, but he only looked up at me, and made a soft, yet brief, "Hm?"

I removed the cigarette from its place between my lips, tossing it onto the ground, placing my hands back into my pockets. I began to wonder how long I'd been deliberating. It didn't take that long to draw Izaya in, seeing that he likes to appear from random places and annoy me. Then, for what seemed like an eternity, we've been standing at the edge of an empty lot. The thunder kept clapping, soon followed by lightning that illuminated the dark abyss that we had been standing in. It was almost hard to believe it was fairly sunny this morning. Slowly, I moved over to the part of the fence on my right, gripping onto it and leaning my forehead against the cool metal. I still had to remain calm so that I was not blinded by the rage that swelled every time he had the nerve to show his face. He was much faster than I was, and that wouldn't change whether I was in a full rage or not. It was tiring me out at this point, but I continued to stay calm.

"If you want a game Izaya, you'll get one." I said, gripping tightly onto the fence, using my strength to rip the metal out from it's foundation. I began folding it, seeing that the fence wouldn't provide me any protection if he had any of his blades on him. Also, it wasn't that big, so I could fold it without much trouble. I held the square shaped metal in front of me, fully aware that it wouldn't be able to take one of his oddly sharpened blades head on.

A reminder to myself, the goal was not to kill him, but rather corral him.

He smiled at me... I couldn't help but hate that seemingly innocent smile, "Shizu-chan, you never surprise me. I do hope you know that."

"I don't want to surprise you, Izaya. I just want you to leave me be. However, since you're too stupid to take a hint and do what I'm telling you to do, I'll just take the next best option."

He waved off the statement, "Alright, whatever makes you feel better..." He responded nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

I snarled, "You won't do what makes me feel better so keep your mouth shut!"

Despite my anger... Despite my willingness to make him nothing but a bloody mess on the street, I had to remember... I had to simply corral him. The area wasn't that far from here. It was more so a few blocks away, I just had to push him into it without him realizing it. The rain had started to disperse from the grey clouds at this point, how cliche it must have looked. Two people about to face off in the rain? It sounded like something out of a movie, a very cheesy movie where all the fight scenes occur in the rain and so do all the chaste make out scenes. At least in this 'movie' I was sure that it wasn't the latter.

My attention went back to him. I grit my teeth, my body shifting into an offensive position. I put a foot forward, moving the folded fence from in front of me, to my side. He simply laughed at me, switching into a mediocre defensive position if I've ever seen one, shifting his facial features to form into a maniacal smile to substitute the innocent one that draped itself over his features not too long ago. I watched as he pulled three small throwing knives out of his pocket, swinging them aimlessly between his fingers, swinging his body side to side.

"I suggest you start running, Izaya." I said, growling, preparing my body for the test of endurance that was bound to come.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful Shizu-chan! I didn't know you'd give me a headstart, what's next? Are you going to give me a count off?" He responded, laughing softly to himself.

"Sure. I'm coming after you in two seconds. If you don't run from me, then it's your wasted two seconds. Alright?" I stated. He was bound for the area away from me, headed north. That's where I wanted him to go. I couldn't let him shred this fence just yet, and there was a stop sign in that direction anyway. Another issue, he had to turn left, maybe he would, I hoped he would, or I'd have to throw this fence anyway to make him turn left. I was thinking too much on the matter, and it was making my head hurt.

"You're so kind today! I bet Shinra spiked whatever you had today with some kind of drug! Let's just hope you can make up for those two seconds, alright?" He said, giving me a twisted smile, throwing the knives at me in some weird taunt. They didn't touch me, nor graze me, they simply flew by dangerously close to my cheek.

I turned my head slightly, following the knives for a brief amount of time before I heard his footsteps. I looked back in his direction, noticing he was going in the direction I wanted him to go. I mumbled to myself, counting from one to two rather quickly before taking off after him. This game, why did he enjoy it so much? Why couldn't he just stay aay from me? He couldn't let me live a peaceful life, he couldn't let me do anything I wanted to do! Even as I grabbed the stop sign and pulled it out of the ground, he was twirling, waiting for me to start running again. A smile bigger than his face was spread over his features. What was wrong with him! He hated me! Why did he have to bother me so much! I was a monster! Not human! He hated me. Why did he have to make me angry! Why couldn't he just stay out of Ikebukuro! If he couldn't stay out, then the least he could do was avoid me! No! He refused! He was a liar, untrustworthy! He enjoyed my misery! That was why he had to be shown what misery was!

My mind blanked out, and everything soon became red. I couldn't hold my anger anymore. I couldn't deal with him anymore. I was so tired, I just wanted him gone at this point, up and out of my sight. He was nothing but a splotch in my life that I couldn't get rid of no matter how hard I scrubbed. It was meaningless to reason with the flea. He didn't understand the first time I pleaded for him to leave me be, then he wouldn't understand a second time, nor any other attempt I could have made. Civil negotations were tossed out the window and the only thing that could come out of my mouth when it came to him was nothing but nonsense and garbage as opposed to anyone else. I was intelligent, although he didn't seem to think that. A monster... I had to try at least once more.

I don't remember the exact sequence of events that proceeded after I charged after him for the second time today. All I remember really thinking was that I wanted to catch him, once and for all. I was quiet about it though. I only ever swung the signs at him, doing everything in some vain attempt to keep from causing collateral damage. Every muscle that flexed, I felt. Every brush of wind that slipped through my hair, I felt. However, I couldn't control these destructive movements. How was this possible? To think clearly, however not be able to control what you're seeing, especially when it's your own body? Ah well, I had to grow into it. I jumped off of one of the news stands, lifting my leg, slamming it down into the gravel. As the smoke cleared, I could see him trying to get up. I snarled, my body moving closer to him. Surprisingly, the fence was still in my hand. I hadn't thrown it in the few moments that I had been chasing him. As I drew closer, I dropped the stop sign I had been carrying, grabbing him by the hair on the back of his head. He hissed when I yanked it back roughly, maroon orbs locking onto my light brown ones.

Keeping calm was difficult, however fruitful I realized. While my body was moving by itself, my mind was alive, and that's why this chase didn't last long. Normally I can't remember what it's like when I chase someone, I only know I do it. I have no recollection of how I do everything I do, this was the first time I could think clearly while chasing Izaya. He gripped onto my wrist, smiling evily through the pain, "Oh Shizu-chan, did your intelligence go up one? What are you going to do huh? Slaughter me here in the rain? Out on the street? Let my blood run through the streets? Do you think that would fix anything?"

I looked down at him, "No Izaya. I don't think that'll fix anything. I've tried to make peace with you. This has been going on for so long Izaya, and I'm tired of it. I'm sure you're too stupid to count how many years we've been at the same idiotic game. After a while, I've learned how to control myself a bit. Don't worry, I still want you dead, but I don't think that'll solve anything. I want you to leave me alone Izaya, stop playing with me. Simply because, the way I see it, the only monster here in the end, is you." I said, speaking lowly, calmly. I wasn't about to lose my cool anymore.

Celty and I had a long talk over this. I had to begin seeing reason. It's been many, many, many long arduous years. From my start at Raira, to now, it's been a collective total of 15 years. Fifteen years of the same stupid crap with Izaya. Fifteen years I could never have a stable relationship because of him, of who he was, the fact he existed. I'll blame it on him because he's never allowed me to be stable in anything. I tried having a job, he got me fired from that so I ended up with Tom. Then I tried having a girlfriend and he ended up being able to drive me over the edge so hard that I scared her away. I didn't blame her, however Izaya had me blaming myself. It was true though, and at this stage in my life, I could handle it easier than I used to. Izaya was staring at me though, just, staring blankly up at me. Almost as though he expected me to beat his face in. Maybe I would have ten years ago, had I been able to catch him like this before. Truth was that I had no real plan. From the start, I didn't. I was just waiting for the rain. They say rain helps a person have revelations, and not too long ago, it helped me reach mine. I disliked Izaya, for everything he's ever put me through, for being nothing but a piece of crap I couldn't get rid of for a good portion of my tasteless life. However, my feelings got in the way of seeing what was good for me, and in the end, chasing him wasn't good for me.

"It sucks to be you Izaya. It does, you had such a terrible life didn't you? I have heard stories about you, how you grew up, how you were. I never thought from those stories that you'd become what you are now. Izaya," I lowered my head, looking at him directly, my face inches from his. He looked shocked, about ready to try and lunge at me even, "You know what Izaya? I pity you. I feel sorry for you. Your life must fucking suck if you have to do this for a living right? It really does suck to be someone like you. Nothing but a rat, you're worth nothing of value to me Izaya. Maybe if you were to change your ways, you'll get my attention once again, seeing that you want it oh so much. I-za-ya..."

He laughed at me, "Oh! I don't need you Shizu-chan. I can live fairly easily without you, so count your deal on. I won't bother you then! Even though I know you'd have a horrible time ignoring me, now wouldn't you? You're so funny, I don't even know how to process this! I'll comply though. I could use some peace in my already hectic life.~" He cooed, smiling deviously at me.

He disgusted me. This whole situation was seeming more and more surreal by the moment. Here I was, listening to Celty, and giving this condescending asshole a piece of my mind in the rain, with my face near his. Today might be the day I get a cold, since my clothing was getting close to where it would be considered waterlogged. I sighed, nodding, "Good to know we're on the same page Izaya." I said, tossing him onto the ground, feeling no need to hold onto him anymore, "You don't bother me, I don't bother you then."

Izaya rubbed the back of his head, sneering at me, "Of course Shizu-chan."

"I thought you two were going to kiss like lovers do in the rain. That would have made it easier to destroy both of your reputations without having to kill you, but things never go according to plan huh? Sucks to be you guys, maybe you should kiss so I wouldn't have to make your deaths slow and painful."

I whirled around, my eyes locking on some man probably in his late fourties, backed up by some muscle men. He was wearing a black suit, and I couldn't see his face all that well through my sunglasses, which had become covered in raindrops. So I removed them, staring dead in this man's direction, "Just who are you?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Shizuo Heiwajima. Your reputation is amazing around these parts isn't it? Almost prestigious. You wear it well. As for your little friend Izaya Orihara, I wouldn't count him so lucky. You see, I hear he's very capable, very intelligent, even manipulative. He seems to always have some other agenda. I don't like that, and to take over this entire city, I need to get rid of him. So Shizuo, if you would kindly step out of the way, we're going to handle Izaya for now. I'm sure you won't mind the results, seeing as no one really likes him all that much anyway. Hand him over to us Shizuo." The man droned on, however, I had turned back to Izaya.

I stared at him, pondering. Would it matter if someone else killed Izaya? Would it matter if I just handed him over? Izaya would probably get away, no, not if I grabbed him and handed him over. If Izaya had no weapons on him, in this rain it was hard to tell. He'd be torn to shreds, but did I care? Honestly no. I didn't like Izaya, but that didn't make murder any less wrong. I had no excuse that would rid me of any guilt I would suffer at the hands of Izaya's murder. I didn't know if he could get murdered, but judging his stance, I don't think he was capable of fighting. Maybe it had something to do with what I had told him? Maybe, maybe not. However, I wasn't about to let anything happen in my city. This was Ikebukuro, and I loved it no matter what it gave me, be that Izaya, or any other problems. Izaya looked at me, laughing, "Where's the fun?"

Those were the only words I needed to seal my decision. I'd regret it later, but my mind hoped for peace, and how could I have it knowing I'd let someone die. Even if that someone was Izaya. I couldn't let it happen, and never would I let it happen. It was not like me. As these thoughts flooded my brain, I moved over to Izaya, gripping onto him by his arm and pulling him onto his feet. I turned to look at the man that stood before us, "Listen, I hate Izaya. I do, don't get me wrong. However, murder isn't a solution I'm willing to consider, even though I hate him. You may have your own stupid reason for wanting him gone, but I have mine. No one is going to die here, not even Izaya. I suggest you take your business elsewhere." I said menecingly, keeping Izaya's arm in my grasp.

I could feel him looking at me in astonishment, hearing him whisper, "I seriously don't understand you..." Truth be told, I didn't understand myself at the moment. All I knew was that my peace was at stake, be it more with this man, or with Izaya, it was at stake. Selfish murder? Willing to compromise? I don't know. I couldn't know, and I'd probably never know. The future was undetermined, and the past was behind me, the present was here and I was making choices the past didn't recognize, nor the future could have ever predicted. The man laughed, waving some hand signal and I watched as the other men stepped forward. Izaya took a step back, reaching into his pocket. I turned to him completely and stopped him. He furrowed his brow, looking at me, "Just follow my lead Izaya... stay ahead of me. If you fight, you'll just waste your time. There is no sense in violence, if you end up making them look like martyrs..."

"Why're you doing this?" He asked, his facial features showing disgust.

"Does it matter now? No. Just think of this as a new game Izaya." I ordered of him. What was I doing anymore? Nothing could help me comprehend this. Something felt right, but I couldn't pinpoint it. When light dawned over Izaya's normally bleak facial expressions, his eyes widened and it was almost as though he had been able to read my thoughts. He was right, as he had a habit of being. I couldn't kill him, simply because murder is not justifiable, no matter who it is. He gave a tug of his arm and I released him without any sort of resistance to the previous gesture.

Izaya turned his head to look at them, curling inward into himself, shoving his hands back into his pockets, the long coat he was wearing began swaying slightly in the wind, creating some annoying flapping sound. He smirked, uttering a short, however cheerful laugh, "Then let the new game begin!"


End file.
